


Sun's flower

by PekoPeko



Series: One Piece Weekly TH [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: One Piece Weekly TH [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sun's flower

_Q: ถ้าให้แทนอิมเมจอีกฝ่ายเป็นดอกไม้ คิดว่าจะเป็นดอกไม้อะไร เพราะอะไร_

“ดอกไม้หรอ...” มังกี้ ดี. ลูฟี่ทำปากยู่ มองคำถามบนเพลตที่ตนเปิดได้ ก่อนจะหันไปหาเพื่อนร่วมงานที่ถูกจับคู่สัมภาษณ์ด้วยกัน “ฉันไม่ค่อยรู้จักพวกดอกไม้เลย โทราโอะว่าไง”

เพื่อนนักแสดงกลอกตา “ไม่ได้ถ่ายซีรีส์อยู่ ทำไมถึงยังเรียกว่าโทราโอะอีก...”

“ก็มันติดปากนี่!”

“เอาเถอะ” ทราฟาลก้า ดี. วอเตอร์ ลอว์ส่ายหัว ก่อนจะหันไปพูดกับกล้อง “ถ้าเป็นลูฟี่ล่ะก็คงเป็นดอกทานตะวันล่ะมั้ง”

/บนหน้าจอมีสกรีนช็อตของลูฟี่ในคอสตูมภาคเดรสโรซ่าขึ้นมา/

“ไม่ใช่เพราะคอสตูมนะ” คนตอบรีบปฏิเสธ “แต่ถ้าได้เห็นเบื้องหลังกันก็จะเห็นว่าซีนที่มีหมอนี่ ทุกคนจะร่าเริงขึ้นมาเลย จริง ๆ ก็คล้าย ๆ ลูฟี่ที่ทุกคนเห็นในซีรีส์น่ะแหละ เป็นคนที่มีพลังบวกและส่งต่อให้คนรอบข้างได้ดีมาก เหมือนกับ ray of sunshine ประมาณนั้น ก็เลยเป็นทานตะวัน”

“อ๋อออ” คนโดนเปรียบพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ “งั้นฉันนึกคำตอบออกบ้างแล้ว!”

“พูดกับคนดูสิ พูดกับฉันทำไม” ลอว์ถอนหายใจอีกรอบ

“จริงด้วย” ลูฟี่พยักหน้าก่อนจะหันมาหัวเราะให้กล้อง “เกือบลืมไปเลย”

“จำได้แล้วก็ตอบสิ เวลาเรามีจำกัดนะ เดี๋ยวตอบคำถามได้ไม่ครบ”

“เมื่อกี้โทราโอะบอกว่าฉันเหมือนทานตะวันใช่ไหม งั้นฉันว่าโทราโอะเหมือนพระอาทิตย์ล่ะ!”

“ลูฟี่ เขาให้เทียบกับดอกไม้...” ลอว์หันไปขัด แต่นักแสดงหนุ่มดูจะตื่นเต้นกับไอเดียของตัวเองมากจนไม่ทันฟัง

“โทราโอะน่ะเหมือนพระอาทิตย์ เพราะดอกทานตะวันจะหันหน้าเข้าหาดวงอาทิตย์ตลอดเลยไม่ใช่หรอ!!”

“ลูฟี่!”

คนพูดยิ้มตาปิด หัวเราะชิชิชิ ในขณะที่คนข้าง ๆ ได้แต่เขินจนหน้าแดงก่ำกับคำพูดที่ราวกับเป็นการสารภาพรักกลาย ๆ พอตั้งสติได้จึงรีบปรับสีหน้าให้เป็นปกติแล้วพูดต่อ

“เขาหมายถึงตอนถ่ายภาคเดรสโรซ่าน่ะ มีช่วงนึงที่ทราฟาลก้าจะโดนกุญแจหินไคโรทำให้ใช้พลังไม่ได้ เลยต้องพึ่งตัวละครหมวกฟางให้แบกไปแบกมา เลยต้องคอยมองหาตลอดเวลา ประมาณนั้นน่ะ”

“ไม่ใช่แบบนั้นสักหน่อย อย่ามาเปลี่ยนเหตุผลของคนอื่นตามใจชอบสิโทราโอะ!”

“เราไลฟ์กันอยู่นะ” ลอว์ยกเพลตในมือมาบังใบหน้าครึ่งล่างขณะหันไปกระซิบเตือนเพื่อนร่วมงาน ที่ดูท่าทางจะไม่ได้อยากหยุดความสัมพันธ์กับเขาที่คำว่าเพื่อน

“ก็ใช่ไง เราไลฟ์อยู่” ลูฟี่หันไปตอบคนข้าง ๆ เสียงดังอย่างไม่เกรงใจความพยายามส่งซิกของอีกฝ่ายเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“ดีออก ทุกคนที่ดูอยู่จะได้รู้ไงว่าฉันชอบ---”

/ไลฟ์ถูกตัดจบ/


End file.
